Enzo's Story Chapter 3
by dgirl423
Summary: Enzo cannot fight the urge to see Ashley in person to confirm by looking in her eyes she is truly compelled and does not remember him. Damon intervenes and suggests a less crazy plan of attending the dance so he does not appear as a stalker.
Chapter 3 Enzo's Story

Ashley walks into a college classroom, laughing with classmates. Enzo watches her from far away, unsure what his next move should be. Damon told Enzo where it is she lived. She is a senior at the university not to far from the bar they were at yesterday.

Enzo felt such a strong urgency to find her… see her… but now that he did he did not know what to do. He was clinging to the hope that a part of Ashley would still remember Enzo but he also knew how crazy this was. Compelling someone to forget was very powerful and affective.

Seeing her though reminded him of that hope he felt from her actions and words. He did not know much about her yet, only that being around her brought out a different side of him, making him want to be better. He admitted he couldn't say he cared for her much since he did not know her… but was it possible to fall for people because of who they inspire you to be? He might not know much about her past, or even her future goals, but what he did know was that she was strong, brave, not afraid to speak her mind, and most of all compassionate and understanding. She appeared to him as a light in his normally dark and gloomy world. He knew it was crazy but he was not ready to walk away from her… not yet. He knew it was selfish of him but he craved that feeling of a brighter future she could bring him, and well Enzo could definitely be selfish at times.

The irrational part of him took over again, making him walk towards the classroom she just entered. He just wanted to talk to her. He needed to see if those piercing blue eyes flickered with any recognition at the sight of him.

"Okay class calm down. I am going to pass out the test now. You have one hour to complete the exam," a professor's voice calls out to the crowd of students. Enzo pauses and contemplates what he should do. He realizes he cannot have a conversation with her while she was taking an exam. This makes him stop himself from entering the doorway and turn his direction to wonder aimlessly down the hall, not to sure what to do now. Maybe he would walk aimlessly for an hour and….

He realizes he was starting to really sound like a crazy stalker, making anger bubble in his chest.

Walking by the glass window displays of awards and pictures he decides to pretend to be interested in what's inside to look like he is not a creepy outsider stalking down an innocent girl. He realizes his actions right now, stalking down an innocent girl to talk to her, once again made him feel like he is not the man that Ashley felt worthy of risking her life to defend. This sends a chill down his body. He usually did not let this stuff bother him, but he also never had someone believe in him to be capable of being more… better... or _Had someone_ ….

His wondering mind comes to a halt as he recognizes a face in one of the displays. It was Ashley's picture. The writing below it congratulated her on winning the Student government elections. She had won the position of student body president. This made Enzo smile. Of course a girl who was not afraid to speak her mind to a stranger, lecturing him on his manners and not even knowing him also fought for others to have there voices to be heard. He was not surprised.

This also made Enzo feel a sickening feeling. The girl was doing so much good with her life. How selfish was he being by craving to steal her from this life in order to help him save him from himself? He did not even know if he was capable of being saved. He only knew he was hopeful for a chance…

"Well would you look at that. I could tell she was feisty, but that voice of hers is definitely determined to be heard. Cute." The sound of Damon's voice comes from behind Enzo. Damon had followed him. Enzo was acting out of character so Damon felt he needed to be followed…needed a baby sitter. Typical.

"Go away Damon. I do not need you babysitting me," Enzo growls at Damon. He is a grown man for god's sake. This was degrading.

"Oh of course not. I only wish you accompany you on your psychotic adventure of…. Well I have not figured out what yet."

"I am not being psychotic! I simply wanted to speak to the girl. That is not insane of me," Enzo complains, the irritation clear not only in the tone of his voice but also in the crease of his forehead.

"Mhmm," Damon was not buying it.

"Damon you are my friend but if you do not leave me alone I am going to rip your head off for being the most annoying person I know," Enzo threatens Damon.

"How about you listen to an alternative instead. Come have a drink with me and we can go to that dance the school is holding tonight. Ashley will be there since she is student president and overseas the student body events. You can speak to her there and not have to explain the stalking."

Enzo did not want to give into Damon. He felt like leaving with Damon would mean he was accepting defeat and admitting he has slightly lost it, but at the same time Damon's plan was better than his…

After a few minutes of debating his options, one being beating the shit out of his friend, he realized the best option was Damon's plan.

"Fine," Enzo exhales in defeat. He would have to wait a few more hours to see if the chance of Ashley remembering him is completely gone or not.


End file.
